


Монолог

by daegred



Series: GT Saga [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegred/pseuds/daegred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исповедь женщины, пережившей эпоху и бывшей ее частью - ей было суждено родиться за двадцать лет до "Призрачной угрозы" и умереть через три года после "Возвращения джедая".</p><p>Написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монолог

**1.**  
Когда мы были детьми, мы не знали друг друга. Он старше - в десять лет это намного важнее, чем в двадцать пять. Он почти что "сильно старше", юный падаван рыцаря, которого безмерно уважают и при этом шепчутся за его спиной. И девочка-юнлинг с неровно обрезанными волосами, мечтающая стать "идеальным джедаем". Но бывают ли они - "идеальные джедаи"?  
Когда мы были подростками, он мне почти завидовал, пока не узнал правды. Он старше - и падаван, а рядом девица лет на пять моложе, скромно опускающая взгляд, когда ее называют рыцарем. Потом, вскоре, наша общая миссия объяснила ему, что все это - прятки пары "теней", и мой мастер скрывала свое лицо, позволив мне лишь для прикрытия принять статус рыцаря.  
Когда мы оба выросли, на него смотрел весь Орден - учитель Избранного, пусть он даже еще не считается падаваном официально, но все знают, что это так. Молодой перспективный рыцарь, и никто, кажется, даже не пытается узнать, что твориться у него в душе. Я видела это, и мне становилось больно - я ведь почти могла его понять...  
Когда началась война, мы оба вступили в нее - боевые генералы Армии Республики, он более удачливый, чем я. Рядом с ним - взрослый ученик, кажется, еще больший герой, чем он сам, какие бы чувства я лично к нему не питала. Рядом со мной - собранный юноша, уже однажды потерявший все, чтобы снова обрести. Он проходит через Раттатак - я через тишину и смерть, падая с активированным мечом в паре метров от своего же форпоста. Но мы оба - живы.  
Когда Галактика перевернулась, я почти потеряла его - среди песков и яростных солнц Татуина. Я ненавижу песок и настолько яркий свет, я прячусь в тенях Нар-Шаддаа и Кореллии, я ношусь по галактическому холоду, уходя от имперских погонь - даже не за джедаем, а за контрабандисткой-наемницей. Чтобы прилететь к нему и его отвратительному Татуину.  
Чтобы снова незлобно посетовать, как отражается на нем "тяжелая жизнь в пустыне", слушать вой песчаной бури за стенами и засыпать у него на руках.  
Теперь, когда мы все это пережили, мы же _никогда не умрем_? 

**2.**  
Я потеряла свое лицо, свою сущность, свое сердце... Я помню, как зеркальная поверхность храмовых фонтанов отражала улыбчивую девочку со взрослым взглядом. Я помню, как по грязным витринам нижних уровней скользила размытая тень развязной и смертельно опасной наемницы. Я помню, как холодная черная маска, скрывшая под собой павшего героя Республики, показала мне ужесточившееся лицо с болезненными тенями под глазами и дыханием Темной Стороны.  
Кем мне теперь быть? Тысячи имен и лиц - я привыкла менять их, как меняют заряд у бластера или сломанную деталь у корабля. Рыцарь, убийца, игрок в сабакк, мастер, охранник, вор, генерал, государственный преступник в бегах... Все это я. Или?..  
Я знаю единственный миг, когда была собой - рядом с ним. Я прикасалась щекой к его груди, чувствовала его дыхание кожей, перебирала светлые пряди волос пальцами и слушала ритм его сердца. Я любила его - и с ним я была настоящей.  
И даже он оставил меня.  
Кто я теперь? Тень самой себя? Или уснувшее до весны насекомое, которому снова предстоит взлететь?

Ему стоило сказать лишь одно слово: "Остановись". И когда я впервые, задыхаясь от песка, нашла его на этой планете, и когда я не могла сдержать гнева и горя после гибели "Двойного Дна", и когда я кричала ему, не выдержав наконец, что-то резкое и злое о "долге" и "чести". Одно только слово - и я бы остановилась. Я бы забыла, как берутся за штурвал и убивают на темных улицах Нар-Шаддаа, я бы сменила наряд наемницы на расшитое татуинское платье, я бы следила за работой концентраторов, а не за гипотетической погоней по своим следам... Но он промолчал, и тяжелая дверь захлопнулась, отдавая меня во власть татуинской ночи и будущей песчаной бури.  
Через несколько дней меня скрутило на транспортнике, следующем с Эриаду в систему Кореллы. Мой мир рухнул, взорвался тысячей осколков вместе со Звездой Смерти, но не она была тому виной - в Галактике стало меньше не только на одну планету, но на одного джедая. Раньше мне было, ради чего выживать, а теперь остался лишь занесенный песком пустой дом на Татуине и проклятая память, как назло сохранившая следы моей глупой гордости.  
Чего мне стоило остановиться самой? Улыбнуться, извиниться и... остаться. Не на ночь, день, мгновение, а на ту вечность, что ожидала бы нас вместе.

 **3.**  
Что такое смерть? Что мы все знали о смерти? Учителя моего детства говорили, что смерть - это как сон, то-чего-нет, то, к чему ты просто однажды придешь. Моя мастер учила, что смерть - это то, что таится в каждом мгновении. То, что должно быть твоим привычным спутником, как дыхание или Сила. Я - “тень”, это опасно... смертельно опасно. А еще смерть - это умение. Умение уничтожить свое имя ради того, чтобы оставаться собой - и чтобы выжить на Галактическом Дне. Жизнь объяснила мне, что смерть - это самое простое, что может случиться. Есть вещи куда опаснее и страшнее - когда ты остаешься жить, а все гибнет, и не за что зацепиться. Наверное, так чувствуют себя пилоты отказавших истребителей - ты тонешь в атмосфере, медленно ощущая свое умирание, но продолжаешь жить?  
Я прошла сквозь все, через что могла пройти женщина с моей судьбой. Я была выращена, чтобы стать гарантом порядка в Галактике - чтобы делать то, что должно быть правильным, даже если оно противоречит минутным внутренним желаниям. Впрочем, я была хорошим джедаем, разве что так и не научилась отрывать свое сердце от всего, кроме Силы. Я слишком поздно поняла свою ошибку.  
Я думала, что я взлетела к самым вершинам света - туда, где Сила сияет ярче, чем любая из звезд - а на самом деле мой полет был направлен в другую сторону. Я убила _себя_ , когда потеряла все - и уже не смогла возродиться, хотя врала себе в этом.  
Впрочем, а была ли эта самая _я_? Кем она была и кем должна была стать?  
Я любила. Я не верила в это, но я любила - друга, брата и соратника, последний приют в чуждой мне Галактике. И я потеряла эту любовь.  
Скажи, ты ведь _боялся_ прийти ко мне, ты не знал, что мне сказать? Я вижу твое отражение в стекле - ты стал Силой, как не стану я. Я для этого слишком “плохой джедай” и слишком человек, как бы в это не было сложно поверить. Впрочем, даже если бы ты пришел ко мне - я бы не стала тебя слушать. Сейчас... сейчас уже слишком поздно, но я понимаю тебя. Ты уйдешь дальше, а я останусь, как уже оставалась, - даже не из-за тебя, а потому что я знаю, так надо.  
Я чувствую приближение смерти и хочу обогнать ее. Я была воином, а воин не сгорает в своей постели. Для воинов есть бластеры и мечи. Нет, не прощай, мой друг, а... _до встречи_.


End file.
